Keeping a Promise
by Lz25
Summary: Krillin and Goku make a bet, but Goku loses, which means he must do whatever Krillin tells him to do. Warning: Yaoi KrillinxGoku/Bondage! Don't like, then don't read! Please review, and no flames please!


**Keeping a Promise**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or make any profit off of this!**

 **Last Warning: yaoi ahead/bondage! Don't like, then don't read!**

Goku's POV

Alright, I am in one of the most embarrassing positions of my entire life. How embarrassing you wonder? Well let me tell ya, I would never have thought in a million years that I would be naked and bound in my oldest friend's bed. Whose bed I am naked in and bound to?

Krillin's.

Okay, you're probably wondering how in the hell I ended up like this. It all started when I went out to see Krillin at his place, we talked and talked about anything and everything. But eventually we came to who was the better martial artist. Krillin conceded that I was the stronger warrior through my sayian powers. However, he claimed in a straight up fight that he could kick my ass.

Now, we didn't want to hurt each other or anything like that, so we settled on wrestling. First one to pin the other two out of three times was the winner. Krillin wanted to make things more interesting, so we made a bet. Whoever lost had to do something the other person said. I for one did not want to do my housework, cleaning, cooking, etc. So I thought, why not make Krillin my house bitch for like a month (ChiChi divorced me awhile back, Gohan was now a physics professor, and Goten was off living with his boyfriend Trunks). I of course had no idea what Krillin wanted, but if I did, I would never have agreed to it.

Obviously, I lost the wrestling match and the bet. So after taking separate showers, Krillin asked me to come to his room, he wanted me to fulfill my promise to him. With my honor on the line, I went to his room to find him in his boxers only. I didn't find this odd at all, Krillin and I had known each other for so long, hell, and we've seen each other naked before. When I entered his room, Krillin turned, giving me a lustful stare. He told me to strip and lie down on his bed.

I was taken back, and I asked him if I heard him right. He repeated the command, when I was about to walk out the door, he called upon my honor as a warrior to fulfil the promise I had made. Those words halted me, he just attacked my pride, my honor, and the credible commitment of my word. So I turned around, reentered the room, and stripped down.

Once I was naked, with my manhood hanging out proudly, he told me to lie down on his bed. I did so, and once I was, he bound my hands to the bed post, but he left my feet untouched. Most likely he'll want to move me around during the events that are to come.

So yeah, that's how I ended up naked and bound to Krillin's bed. God, I only hope this ends quick. I looked up to the creaking of a door, Krillin stepped out of the bathroom, fully naked as I. He prowled over to the side of the bed, with his manhood standing at attention, and he asked me, "Are you ready, Goku?" I shrugged my shoulders before saying,

"Like I have much of a choice." Krillin chuckled before climbing onto the bed…

Krillin's POV

I was trying not to drool over the sight that was before, Goku naked and bound on my bed. His muscular body was encased in a layer of sweat, it made his body slightly glim in the artificial light that illuminated his body. Licking my lips, I got onto the bed and asked Goku,

"Ever thought of doing it with another man?" Goku shook his head before saying,

"Nope, been straight as an arrow my whole life."

"Really, well your about to do something you've never done before, and that is submit." Goku gave me a sinister look,

"You sick fuck, you are not going to fuck me." I started rubbing his inner thigh, then I said to him,

"I'm afraid I am, you made a promise. Remember? But don't worry, Goku, I find the best way to introduce a hot, straight stud like you to the gay world is through these means. Plus the ultimate fantasy of any real gay man is to dominate a straight guy. Trust me, I was in a similar situation like yourself and look where I am now." Surprised, Goku asked me,

"You has this done to you as well?" I nodded before I said,

"Oh yes, and I cannot say I regret it." Goku quickly asked me,

"Who?" So I told him,

"Yamcha." Goku's eyes went wide with surprise before saying,

"No way." Then I said to him,

"Quite so, and trust me. I was just as mad as you are, but don't worry you'll come to love it." When I was finished talking I leaned down, grabbed the base of his cock and licked him from tip to base. Goku gasped out in pleasure, as my tongue worked its way up and down his long, hard, and twitching shaft. When I reached the swollen, pink head of Goku's cock, I stopped for a moment.

Goku opened his eyes, and there were full of lustful confusion. His eyes were begging me to resume my pleasurable endeavors against his at attention manhood. But I did not give what he begged for. I simply began to stoke him painfully slow, until Goku whined out in a lustful, begging tone, "Krillin, please, suck me off." I smiled and said to him,

"Only because you asked so nicely." I then stuck my tongue into Goku's silt, penetrating his urethra as much as possible, which caused Goku's legs to spasm upward uncontrollably, which sent his cock down my throat. Not that I minded per se, but I wanted to be the one who did the work; I wanted to be the one who gave Goku the pleasure. So I placed my hands on his large, muscular thighs and shove them down on the bed. Sending the message for Goku to remain still. I then put his throbbing manhood back into my mouth.

Slowly but surely, I took more and more of him into my mouth, until he was balls deep in my mouth, with the head of his cock in my throat. My tongue wound itself around his manhood exploring and stimulating every nook and cranny, every vein and pleasure point, and every inch and centimeter of him. Goku's moans were becoming more and more frequent, which made me realize that he was close to cumming. And as much as I would love to swallow his load, I have a much better place for him to blow his load.

I let his cock out of my mouth with a faint popping sound, which was overpowered by a loud, disappointed moan from Goku. Standing up, I grabbed ahold of Goku's cock, positioned myself right above, and slowly descended downwards. I felt the head of Goku's cock breach my pre-prepared hole, as Goku let out a loud moan of pleasure, with his cock overwhelmed with the feeling of warmth emitted by my anal walls.

Grunting in pain, I forced the rest of Goku inside of my not-so ready hole. My hole felt like it was on fire, but I knew from previous experience that it would only take a few short minutes to adjust and that's when the real fun begins. Goku must've the most self-control I've ever seen. Not once since he breached me has he attempted to thrust upwards. Whatever I did to Goku to make be the submissive one, I'm glad I did; otherwise, I fear my asshole might have been torn a new one.

By after a few minutes of painful adjusting, I was finally able to start moving slowly upwards. "Ahhh!" I grunted out in slight pain, as I slowly descended back down on Goku. Goku moaned lightly as well, as I felt him go back inside me. After a few minor up and down movements, I was finally able to start bouncing up and down on Goku's cock at high speed. Goku and I moaned in sink, as I moaned from Goku's stimulation of my anal walls, and as Goku's cock was stimulated from the warmth of my walls.

At long last Goku slightly brushed up against my prostate, which made me see stars and colors. Wanting to feel that ultimate pleasure again, I angled myself just right to make Goku's cock perfectly line up with my prostate. This time I completely lost my vision, as Goku's cock slammed into my prostate completely this time.

I let out my loudest moan yet, as I uncontrollably guzzled cum all over Goku's chiseled chest. Not even taking the time to enjoy the afterglow, I continued to pound myself down onto Goku's cock until he cummed hard into my ass. I cannot explain the lustful feeling of being filled to the brim with Goku's cum, then it slowly seeped down out of my ass, and all over Goku's cock and balls.

I took myself off of Goku's cock, and I laid down next to him. We were both painting hard, and I asked him, "Do you mind if I clean you up?" Goku looked down at his cummed covered chest and manhood. He smiled before he said to me in a light whisper, "Sure."

I smiled as I descended upon his chest, licking up my cum off of his chest. Making my way down his chest, I eventually reached his bellybutton, which was a lake of cum; looking up before I went on, I saw that Goku's face was full of lustful anticipation. Smiling, I slurped up the lake of my cum that was in his bellybutton. Goku let slip a small moan, as I made my way down to his cummed stained cock.

I took Goku's flaccid cock into my mouth, licking up all of Goku's sweet tasting cum. Then I proceeded to his balls, licking them slowly and tenderly. Goku bucked at the contact, but tried to remain still. After cleaning Goku up, I decided that I was ready to have Goku take the next step. I wrapped his legs around my shoulders to reveal his pink, virgin asshole.

I then spread his ass cheeks to have better access, Goku whimpered nervously, but I buried my face in his ass anyway. My tongue made multiple rounds around and around his hole, making Goku squirm in anticipation. Once I felt that Goku was comfortable with the feeling of my tongue, I slowly licked his virgin asshole. Immediately, Goku gasped out in a shallow gasp of pleasure. Smirking, I then went to aggressively assault Goku's scrumptious asshole. I wanted to make sure that Goku's ass was well lubed up for my entrance, and one can never be too careful when it's the recipients first time.

To ensure Goku would fully enjoy his first time, I penetrated his asshole with my tongue. This time, Goku couldn't control himself. His hips bucked upward rapidly, burying my tongue deeper inside his ass, which only made him moan even more. Mentally smiling, I began to run my tongue along Goku's inner walls, which contracted severely from the wet touch of my tongue. With Goku's hole and inner walls lubed up, I removed my tongue, and replaced it with the head of my cock.

I slowly pushed forward, forcing the head inside of Goku. Goku groaned in pain, but I continued until I was balls deep. Every fiber of my being wanted me to start fucking Goku senseless, but I knew that Goku would not take that well. So I decided to be merciful and give him a few minutes to adjust. But I knew that would seem like an entirety for him, so I leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. One of my hands slowly began to stoke his cock, while the other played with one of his hard nipples, as my tongue found its way into the cavern of Goku's mouth. As our tongue battled for dominance, I felt Goku's anal walls beginning to loosen up, so I started to slowly thrust in and out of Goku, hoping he was ready to take it.

I felt Goku moan in with half-pain, half-pleasure. But I continued slowly thrusting, hoping that it would help loosen Goku up some more. Goku moaned again, and when he did, I took full advantage to become fully dominant in our make-out distraction session. I pushed Goku's tongue out of the way and fully explored his wet, hot cavern with tremendous skill; I even counted his two full sets of teeth with my tongue.

After completing dominating Goku in our make-out session, I felt Goku's walls were loose enough to begin. Removing my tongue from Goku's mouth, I began to slowly speed up my thrusts into Goku. Immediately, Goku started to moan frequently in pleasure. The sound of my hips and balls hitting his ass cheeks grew louder and louder with each passing moment. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, so that I could see the face of Goku in the midst of his first time.

His face was contorted with a mix of both lustful pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure. His eyes were closed shut for the most; but every once and awhile, Goku would open his eyes to see me pounding into him. I could his mind racing, wondering how everything has led to this. But those thoughts were quickly dispelled, as the pleasure he received was too much for any rational thought process to take place.

As I now reach my fastest pace, I begin to hunt for Goku's prostate, which seems to be hiding from me. Goku's first time would be woefully incomplete without me at least brushing his prostate. Where is that little bastard…? "Ahhhhh!" Goku suddenly out. It seems I found it, so I began a massive bombardment on his prostate. Wanting his first anally stimulated climax to be his greatest. If it was even possible, I sped up my thrusts, bombarding Goku's prostate, which delivered him unimaginable pleasure. Goku's moans grew louder and louder, until he launched a massive load all over himself, including his face and mouth.

His walls clenched down on my cock, which pushed me over the edge. I cummed a massive load into Goku's ass, claiming his virginity forever. Goku and I moaned together, as I made my final thrusts into Goku before pulling out. A river of cum followed my cock's exit out of Goku. I then untied Goku's from his bounds, and lied down next to him. I leaned over and kissed him, Goku responded to it immediately, deepening the cum filled kiss.

We broke apart, but a little salvia filled cum kept us connected. After it broke, I asked him, "So, how was it?" Goku smirked a little before he replied,

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course I enjoyed it! I mean, look at the way I cummed all over myself, and the amount of cum that's leaking out of my ass!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it. But let's take a shower before bed." I went to get up, but Goku grabbed me and pulled me down for another kiss. He stopped and said, "Why waste all this good cum? I think you should clean me up, as I'm the only one who's covered in cum." I simply nodded, as Goku turned and presented his still leaking ass to me. I spread his cheeks and quickly began to lap up all the cum I could, before it fell onto the sheets to be forever wasted. "Oh yes, Krillin, eat my ass out. Kami, I can't wait to do this to you tomorrow!" At just the thought of Goku eating me out was just amazing. But it would have to wait, as I finished cleaning up Goku's ass. We were both tired and just wanted to lay in each other's arms.

I retracted my tongue from Goku's ass, he turned around, gave me another deep kiss, and then he said, "Let's go sleep, shower sex tomorrow morning." I smiled and said,

"Okay." We got under the covers, Goku then put his arms around me and said,

"Thanks for this, Krillin. I really did enjoy it, even if I was mad about it at first."

"I know, Goku. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Krillin." And shortly afterwards we fell asleep in each other's arms, with great excitement for the morning that was to come…

 _Authors Note: Hey guys, please review, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll write another chapter for this story. About, well I think you can figured that out for yourselves. Anyway, this has been a story on my mind for a while now. But now I'm going to turn back to expanding upon_ _An Odd Family Reunion_ _. So please review, no flames please, unless its actual constructive feedback._


End file.
